Private lesson
by cassi1234
Summary: Rachel get's a private lesson in Cassandra's loft. Read what happens. Based on the picture Ryan Murphy tweeted. I do not owe any of the charachters of Glee or Glee itself. First story and English isn't my native language, so please be gentle. Rated M for later chapters. Julyberry.
1. Chapter 1

"you suck, Schwimmer!" Rachel kept dancing, pretending that she hadn't heard what Ms. July said. But she couldn't deny that the insults were getting to her. In the begining they didn't hurt, she was used to them in high school. But when a teacher did it, it was something else. Everytime Ms. July insulted her, she was closer to bursting into tears in the middle of class.

"Class dismissed. Everybody out, except you Schwimmer!"

Everybody rushed out of class, while some gave her a look that people gave to childeren that were going to die of cancer. Rachel was wondering if Ms. July wanted an empty room to insult her. While everybody literally ran out of the studio, Ms. July had her back facing Rachel, who didn't move out of fear she would do something wrong.

When everybody was out of the studio, Ms. July turned to face Rachel with a drink in her hand.

She looked at Rachel from head to toe with a look on her face that Rachel couldn't place. After a moment of silence her voice filled the room:

"If you keep dancing like you there is a monkey on your back that keeps hitting you in the face, you will get nowhere in this bussiness. I will ask you only once. Dance better." Ms. July's voice while saying this was colder than Rachel ever heard. It pushed her closer to the edge of crying. But she kept herself strong. "Dismissed."

Rachel turned around and walked to the dressing room.

All her way home she kept holding tears back and when she finally was in her appartement, she broke down. And not just a little, big time.

"OH MY GOD RACHEL! What happened?" Kurt ran out of the kitchen and fell on his knees next to Rachel, who sobbed even harder.

After a moment of Kurt holding her, she calmed down and was able to stand up again. She was resting on Kurt's shoulder, but she had enough energy to walk to the cough and to sit down. Kurt postitioned himself next to Rachel and looked questionable into Rachel's eyes. Rachel shook her head.

"It's okay," Kurt's eyebrows shot up so high thay they dissapeared in his hair. "Well it's Ms. July," Rachel figured it would be a good idea to tell the truth to Kurt. He would understand and would tell her what to do. After telling what happened after class and the effect Ms. July's voice had on her, Kurt shook his head.

"Since when do you care what people think about you?" Rachel opened her mouth to answer, but than closed it again. She didn't know why she was so sensitive.

"Ever since you and Finn broke up, you don't get out of the building. You only get out for dance class and when you come back from dance class with water in your eyes. So pull youself together !" it was obvious that Kurt had rehearsed this speech over and over again, but it made Rachel think. It was true. Ever since she and Finn broke up she wasn't herself. And that's probably why Ms. July insulted her twice as much than usual.

"You're right Kurt. I will get over your stupid excuse of a brother." Rachel stood from the cough dramaticly.

Kurt did his best not to laugh at the diva, who was as usual way to dramaric. "That's the spirit!" he said while smiling at the back of Rachel's head that was leaving the room rapidly.

Four months passed after her conversation with Kurt. She had pulled herself together, just like she promised. She had dated 2 guys in the past four months, well, one one-night stand and one proper dating. It had not ended well with the one she dated. They had nothing in common, so it wasn't a painfull break-up. Looking back at it, Rachel didn't like the guy that much, not like like at least.

Based on the decreasing of insults Ms. July gave her, she was doing better in dance class. The insults were still there, but Rachel was able to ignore them.

As usual, Ms. July was insulting Rachel during class. Rachel tried to adjust her position so Ms. July would stop yelling.

"Class dismissed! Everybody out but Schwimmer!" this was the second time in four months that Rachel had to stay behind, she tought she had improved. Just like four month ago, the students passing her had a look of pity on their face.

When the studio was empty Ms. July spoke: "you improved a bit Schwimmer. Now it just looks like you have two left feet," Rachel smiled. She was proud of herself. Ms. July saying something like that was a huge compliment.

"it's not because I said that you improved a tiny bit, that you have to be smug!" Rachel stopped smiling imediatly.

"You are behind on your classmates, Schwimmer. So far behind that I have to give you private lessons, unfortunatly. Because otherwise you're dead meat."

Rachel tried to absorb what Ms. July said. She was going to have a private lesson from Cassandra July, a great Broadwaystar (and the biggest trainwreck, but still she was great.) Rachel had never heard from any student that Ms. July gave private lessons. She must be very far behind.

"Tomorrow here at 4 PM." Ms. July didn't look at Rachel when she said it, but was with her back to her, starting to strech. Rachel couldn't help but let her eyes wander over her dance teacher's body. From her long blond hair to her but. Rachel would be lying if she didn't find Ms. July hot.

"Tomorrow is kind of a bad day ..." she had made plans with Kurt. But when Ms. July turned around and looked at her with the cold blue eyes she had she quickly changed her mind.

"I mean tomorrow is perfect."

She turned around and walked out the studio. The last thing she heard before ahe closed the door was: "Don't be late, Schwimmer."


	2. Chapter 2

**English is my second language, so any mistakes are mine. **

She arrived at the dance studio 15 minutes before 4 PM. It was weird coming here on a saturday, almost unnatural.

She had to cancel her plans with Kurt today. Bless him. When she told him she would have to go to a private lesson he had no problem with it. He seemed happy that Ms. July would care enough to give Rachel a private lesson.

Rachel had put on her tights and a t-shirt. She decided to warm up while waiting for Ms. July to arrive. After maybe half an hour, Ms. July entered the studio. She was wairing her usual black, see through thights and just a sports bra. She was parading with her abs like a junior footballplayer in high school. They were mesmerizing. Rachel kept staring. Ms. July cleared her throat and Rachel looked up to a smirking Ms. July. She flushed with embarassment because she was caught staring at her teacher, but could you blame her?

Without saying hi and still smirking, she began.

"We're going to do the tango , Schwimmer. Before you open you big stupid mounth to tell me with did that already let me beat you to the chase. I know we did it before, but you were akward to look at. "

Rachel just nodded. Ms. July walked up to her and pit her arms into the position. Rachel hesitated.

"Come on. Do you think I want to spend the rest of my saturday with you. Take the damn postition."

Rachel quickly put her hands right and Ms. July pulled her closer. Their faces were inches apart, starring into each others eyes. It was to intimate for Rachel and her eyes fixed upon a point after Ms. July.

"You're suppose to seduce me, not the wall behind me Schwimmer."

Rachel quickly looked into Ms. July's eyes again and noticed that they were blue. Not an ugly blue, but a nice blue. Ms. July's mounth was moving and Rachel knew that she was supposed to pay attention, but she couldn't. Those eyes were just ... wow.

They had started to dance and Ms. July kept talking. And Rachel still didn't pay attention.

"Put your hand here." Ms. July said before taking Rachel's hand and putting it right under her breast.

Rachel's breath hithed and she hoped Ms. July didn't notice it. Thag went on for a while. Ms. July talking, Rachel not paying attention because her hands were on parts of Ms. July's body that teenage boys want to touch. And also Ms. July's hands on Rachel's body. On all the right places, like she was teasing her. She touhed her hip, her stomach. She accidentaly touched her breast (Rachel doesn't think it was an accident). Rachel was breathing heavily, not because she was tired. She was turned on by her dance teacher. A woman and her teacher. What was wrong with her? One of her legs was now around Ms. July her waist.

"A bit more like this." She said. Her hand trailed up Rachel's tight and stopped right before her womanhood. Rachel was sure she was going to loose it, and then Ms. July squeezed her tight and she made a noise. It was one between a shriek, a moan and a groan. She quickly unhooked her leg from Ms. July her waist and saw her smirking even more.

"You're dismissed Schwimmer. Go take a shower. A cold one maybe." Ms. July's voice was sultry and it made Rachel's knees weak. And that smug smile on her face didn't help.

This went on for 2 month's. Ms. July dancing with Rachel and Rachel getting hot and botherd everytime she would grab her. And the teasing of Ms. July didn't help. Rachel was sure she did it on purpose to grab her near her womanhood. Every lesson ended with a smirking Ms. July and Rachel needing a cold shower.

"next lesson is in my loft Schwimmer. " Ms. July said at the end of a lesson. Rachel wanted to ask why, but Ms. July then said

"We don't have the studio, so here's my adress," she scribbled it on a piece of paper and handed it to Rachel. Rachel's hand trembled while taking the paper. She was going to be in the loft of Ms. July, alone. The only thing that stopped her from jumping Ms. July in the studio were the security camera's and the fact that anybody could walk in anytime. And because she tought that Ms. July would never have sex with a student. She was going to be in a loft with Ms. July where there were no security camera's and nobody could walk in when they wanted. She was going to be really alone for the first time. Rachel knew that she was going to get in trouble.

Ms. July walked out of the studio, which automaticly meant that Rachel was dismissed.

Rachel went to her dressing room, where she found Ms. July undressing her. She never used this room, why now, when Rachel was so turned on.

"Oh ... S-s-sorry. I'll come back later." Rachel mumbled, but before she could turn around Ms. July said.

"Shut up and change youself Schwimmer. I don't bit, you know." she smirked again.

Rachel went in the dressingroom and changed. What you should know about this dressingroom is that it's small. Big enough for two people Rachel's size. But not for someone Ms. July's size and Rachel. So everytime Ms. July turned, Rachel could feel her flesh agains hers. When Ms. July's breast grazed her back, she tensed completely. She tought she heard a chuckle, but didn't dare to turn around.

When she went home, she was so tense. Even after the cold shower, she still had this pool of wetness betweet her legs. She was pretty sure she could host poolparty's down there.

She was standing before the door of Ms. July's loft, her knees weak.

She knockt on the door and waited nervously. A few moments later the door was opened and revealed Ms. July holding two glasses of wine.

"Please, come in." she purred seductively.

**Next chapter should be smut. **

**Please rate and comment. I'de like to improve my writing**.


	3. Chapter 3

_She knocked on the door and waited nervously. A few moments later the door was opened and revealed Ms. July holding two glasses of wine. _

_"Please, come in." she purred seductively. _

Ms. July was wearing ... practicly nothing. Well yes, if you count a black boyshort and a see trough blazer as something. Rachel almost saw her ... Oh God.

Rachel gulped audibly. She stepped inside with trembeling knees. She was surpised she could even walk inside without collasping. Ms. July walked in front of her, still holding the two wine glasses, swaying her hips seductivly. It was like her hips called her, Rachel kept staring at her butt untill she heard a chuckle. Rachel looked up and saw Ms. July looking over her shoulder, wearing her trademark smirk. Rachel felt her cheeks flosh woth embarrasement.

This was a test. That was the only expenation.

They arrived in the living room, which was quite big.

Ms. July turned around and handed Rachel one of the glasses. Rachel refused the drink politely, she wasn't going to drink before a dance lesson.

"Please, for me." Ms. July purred. That had an effect on her. Rachel quickly took the glass. She took two sips of the wine, which wasn't bad.

Meanwhile, Ms. July had settled herself on the couch. If you could call it that, it was huge. Two people could easlily sit on it or sleep or rip each other clothes of. Rachel smacked herslef mentally for thinking that. This wasn't the moment for inappropriate toughts. She put down the glass and fumbled a bit with her hands.

She cleared her throat before she spoke.

"So where are we going to practice?" Ms. July put down her glass next to Rachel's before she spoke.

"Are you such an overachiever that you can't enjoy a friday evening?" the tone was harsh, not the sexual purring from before. Rachel opened her mouth, to close it again. She wasn't going to argue with Ms. July, that would be like having a deathwish.

A moment of silence passed.

"So, Berry. How the hell did you get into NYADA? Because it wouln't be for your dancing skills."

Rachel's chin dropped to the floor. This was the first time Ms. July called her Berry and asked something personal. And the way she said it, her voice was pure sex. Rachel knew she was also insluting her, but her voice made a wet spot in the panties Rachel was wearing now.

After closing her mouth, she said.

"Well I auditioned, like everybody else." Ms. July cocked her head to one side.

"Who took the audition?"

"Carmen Tibideaux."

"Where are you from in Ohio?"

Was this going somewhere? Where came the sudden interest in her from, Rachel tought. The way Ms. July was looking at her made a new flood of wetness hit her panties.

"Well I'm from Lima. I went to school at McKinley High School. I went to G-g-glee club," the reason why Rachel stuttered there was, surprise surprise, Ms. July. Ms. July had changed position on the couch. She was now laying on her stomach with her bare feet in the air, propped up by her elbows. While Rachel was talking, she had licked her lips numerous times and that was a bit distracting.

"We won Show Choir compitition when I was in my Senior year. My dads ..."

"That's enough, Berry, I didn't ask for your life story."

Again her voice was hard. Rachel stopped talking immediatly.

"Are you going to stand there all night, because you could do other things you know." Again that 'pure sex' voice. Rachel's tought immediatly went to the gutter. She slapped herself mentally again, she didn't need to be more hot and bothered than she already was.

Ms. July stood up and walked up to Rachel. She invaded her personal space like she usually does in dance class, but now Rachel's hard beated faster then ever.

"What would you like to do, Berry?" she purred in her ear. This made Rachel snap. All the selfcontrol she had went away that very moment.

Rachel reached for Ms. July's face and pulled it towards her, crashing their lips together.

**I know I said that this chapter would be smut, but I needed to build it up. I promise it's the next one. **

**Please rate and comment. **


	4. Chapter 4

"_What would you like to do, Berry?" she purred in her ear. This made Rachel snap. All the selfcontrol she had went away that very moment. _

_Rachel reached for Ms. July's face and pulled it towards her, crashing their lips together. _

Looking back, Rachel had no idea why she did that. She could get in trouble for kissing her. Ms. July would probably let her die a slow and painfull death. But Rachel was wrong, the moment their lips met she started kissing back. Her nails digged in back of the diva's skalp to get her closer. Ms. July took control over the kiss, walking Rachel to the couch.

The back of Rachel's knee hit the couch. They layed down on the couch, never disconnecting their lips. Ms. July was now laying on top of Rachel, between Rachel's knees.

"Oh my ... Ms. July, I ..."

"I think you can call me Cassie now, Rachel. "

Ms. Jul ... I mean Cassie attacked Rachel's lips again, sucking on the bottom lip and nipping it. Rachel moaned in Cassie's mouth. Her hands seemed to want to be everywhere on Cassie's body. Her hands went from her hair, to her shoulder, over her back to squeeze her ass, back to Cassie's hair. The kissing stayed "innocent" in the beginning, but after a whil Rachel wanted to feel flesh. And because Cassie didn't take the first step, she took him. She tugged at Cassie's blazer. She stopped kissing and smirked her smirk again.

"Getting impatient, _babygirl_?" She said in her sex voice.

This woman was going to kill her. She moaned at the nickname and nodded, unable to speak.

They parted for a few seconds. Cassie was able to take of her blazer, no bra underneath it. Rachel stared at her breast, her nipples hard and just asking to be touched. Rachel tried to take of her shirt, but her neck got stuck while she tried to take it of so. Cassie quickly helped her to get out of the shirt. Once out the shirt, Rachel smashed their lips toghether again. This time it was Cassie who moaned, the sexiest sound Rachel had ever heard. Encouraged by that, Rachel kisses down Cassie's neck to her breast. Once at the breast she took one nipple between her thumb and index finger and rolled it, still kissing her breast. Cassie threw her head back in pleasure, groaning.

"Jesus, Rachel ..."

Rachel gave the other nipple the same treatment.

The moment Rachel wanted to go south, Cassie grabbed her hair and guided their lips together.

Cassie's hand went to the back of Rachel's bra and removed it with the ease only a woman could master.

She pushed Rachel slightly so she would lay on her back. Cassie positioned herself between Rachel's open legs. She sucked her earlobe, then placed open wet kisses down her neck, applying the right ammount of pressure. A sound that seemed to come from really deep in Rachel's chest escaped her lips. Cassie had done this before, no doubt.

She went further down to Rachel's breast. She wasted no time, sucking Rachel's nipples, lightly biting, scraping the nipple with her fingernail, while Rachel's nipples got harder than they ever got. She threw her head back in the couch, arching her back. She had never felt like this. This need to want ... more. Not with Finn, not with the guy she dated.

Cassie kissed further south, kissed Rachel in her belly button and stopped at Rachel's pants. She was about to look up to ask permission to take of her jeans, but Rachel was to impatient. She practically ripped of her pants.

When Rachel wanted to rip off her panties, Cassie stopped her.

"One thing at a time, babygirl." she smirked and started kissing up her thights.

Again that nickname, Rachel almost lost it at that moment. When Cassie said it, it was pure sex.

Meanwhile, Cassie had almost arrived the place Rachel needed her the most. There was only a piece of cloth between Rachel and pleasure. She closed her eyes, the feeling of Cassie kissing up her thight was wonderfull.

Rachel felt fingers hooking in her panties. She opened her eyes and saw Cassie was silently asking permission. She quickly arched her back so it would be easy for Cassie to take it off. Once of, the ruiend panties were thrown unceremoniously next to the pile of clothes that was already forming.

"Fuck, babygirl you're soaked." Cassie exclamed. Hearing Cassie curse and saying 'babygirl' in her sexy voice, made a new flood of wetness form between her legs.

Cassie let her finger run through her folds, which earned a moan/groan from Rachel. Cassie kept teasing her, licking her in the right places and then stopping. Rachel's arousel was dripping on the sofa and you could smell it in the room. It drove Rachel crazy, she couldn't take it any longer. She had to ...

"Please, Please, just ..." Rachel whimpered. The usual talkative

diva was speechless, she couldn't even form a proper sentence.

Cassie looked up.

"What do you want, babygirl?"

Rachel whipered in response.

"Say it!" Cassie demanded.

"Just fuck me, please."

Cassien directly plunged two fingers easly into Rachel, setting a pace. Rachel threw her head back, it felt so good.

"Yes, Cassie, ..."

Rachel was embarassingly close, but she was way beyond the point of caring. She made noises she didn't even know a human could make, let alone her. The noises coming out of her mouth were high piched and embarassingly loud.

Way to soon the familliar feeling in her stomach came. Cassie must of sensed it because she said. "Come for me. Say my name, babygirl." and again that nickname. She lost it.

She came, harder than she ever came, screaming Cassie's name.

Cassie kept moving her fingers in and out, untill Rachel's breathing had calmed down. Only then she removed her fingers.

They layed next to each other for a moment, not talking.

When Rachel had calmed down, she didn't waste any time on Cassie.

After ripping of her boyshorts, she was face to face with Cassie's womanhood. Then it hit her, she had never done this before, not to a woman. She looked up at Cassie, who had her eyes closed, breathing heavingly and wild sex hair. It suited her.

Rachel cleared her thoath ad Cassie opened her eyes. She seemed to understand the look in Rachel's eyes. Her blue eyes had darkened with lust, but she looked encouraging at Rachel.

Rachel nodded and tried very hard to remeber the actions Cassie had done on her. She blew on Cassie's clit and let her fingers go through the folds. Based on noises that were coming out of Cassie's mouth and the arching of her back just like Rachel did a few minutes before, Rachel was doing a good job. After a few mistakes and some good movements, Cassie was saying Rachel's name when she came. They both fell next to each other, exhausted.

A few minutes later Cassie got up.

"Okay, Schwimmer. Get dressed. I need to be in the dance studio in an hour."

**That was it. I hope you liked it. **

**I thought if making this a story fic. Making them endgame. What do you think? **

**Any ideas are welcome. Promote this story on Tumblr on the Julyberry tag if you liked it, tell you friends. Any help is welcome for this fic. **

**Thank you for the positive and helpfull feedback. **

**Please rate and comment so I know what you think about it**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a chapter tells why Cassandra slept with Rachel. It is important for the story. So you get why Cassandra did what she did. **

**This is Cassandra's POV.**

The moment that Rachel Berry walked into her class, after all her years of teaching, Cassandra knew that there was something special about her. She had something innocent, but Rachel had proven that she could be sexy during her "Oops, I did it again" performance. Cassandra just pretended that she hated it, because she had to. Because of her having something special, Cassandra picked more on her. Just like she did with the people she tought had potential.

Like she said, Cassandra couldn't deny that Rachel was something special, but her big mouth was annoying and not necesarry. So that was a routine. She would come into class and would tell Rachel how bad she was and how annoying. And Rachel kept dancing, like she didn't care, but improved.

On a certain moment, she doesn't know when, she became physically atracted to Rachel. She would catch herself staring at Rachel's but or breasts. If Rachel was someone she'd met in a dance club, she would be in her bed by the end at the night. She knew she could not act on those feelings, like she would do in a dance club, because Rachel was her student and NYADA had strict rules about that. Not that she cared about rules, but she didn't want to lose her job.

Instead of making a move, she tried to be close to Rachel. So she started to invade Rachel's personal space, compensating this with insults so it wouldn't become obvious she had a physical attraction to the brunette.

When she saw that Rachel was behind in dance class, she had missed some classes because Cassandra had made her sit on the bench, she took her chance. She made Rachel take private lessons. It turned out to be a very good idea, the moment she came into the class, Rachel couldn't stop staring at her. Cassandra saw Rachel zoning out more than once. She knew she could have some fun with Rachel, because the moment that Cassandra had grabbed Rachel tight, she felt the heat radiating from between her legs and Rachel had moaned/shrieked. She kept teasing the dive during the next private lessons, and everytime Rachel would walk out of the class flustered and breating heavyly. And not just because they had practiced hard.

The excuse that she couldn't use the dance studio was true. At least half of it was wasn't true was that they had to practice in Cassandra's loft. She couldn't use that one studio, but there were more in NYADA.

Then, when Rachel arrived at her loft, she could see Rachel wanted her. Rachel couldn't stop staring at Cassandra and she looked at Cassandra like every guy looked at er in dance clubs. With pure lust in their eyes.

So when Rachel made the first move, she was more than happy to follow. Now she'd had sex with Rachel, so she could move on, like she always did.

**I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit short. **

**Thank you for the positive feedback. **

** Please, rate and comment. **


	6. Chapter 6

It was 9 o'clock in the evening when Cassandra sat exhausted in her couch, with a glass vodka in her hand. She smiled when she remebered the event that had taken place on that couch with one Rachel Berry. It was very cute how Rachel had taken the first step and how unsure she was about pleasering Cassandra. A smile came on her face thinking about her. Than it disappeared. What was wrong with her? She had never tought about a one-night stand like that.

I'm just tired, Cassandra tought.

To distracted her from the scary toughts, she turned on the tv and watched whatever was on. It turned out to be some tv-show called "Glee".

If Cassandra wasn't mistaken, it was about some Glee-club members that needed a place to belong and got bullied on a daily basis. There was this guy in the show, called Cory Monteith and his girlfriend Lea Michele. Cassandra hated that couple after 10 minutes of watching the show, the guy was so dumb and the girl was very annoying. 30 minutes in the show Cassandra started to see thing Lea that also were in her Rachel. I mean Rachel. She slapped herself mentally for thinking that. But they weren't that similar. Rachel had brown hair, just like Lea, but Rachel's hair was fuller, nicer brown and it smelled nice. Than Rachel's breast weren't to big, but not to small ...

Blocks away, in the appartement of Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel, Rachel was drinking coffee andthinking about what happened the day before at Cassandra's loft. She can't deny that she liked it. She remebered how sweet Cassandra was when she knew it was her first time with a woman. She had encouraged her and just the look in her eyes was reassuring. Her eyes. They are so blue and bueatifull, Rachel tought. And her hair. Blond and full. And her abs, soo hot. And her ...

Rachel dropped her coffee, just as Cassandra had dropped her glass block away.

"Shit." Cassandra muttered.

At that moment, althought they were miles away from each other, it hit them. It was more than just a physical thing.

**I do not owe Glee and its characters or Lea Michele or Cory Monteith **

**I know these last two chapters were short, but they are important to the story. Next chaoters will be the normal size again. **

**If you have any ideas for this story, feel free to sent them to me in a private message or in a comment. I have a few ideas myself, but it's would be nice to see in an other perspective**

**I will try to keep updating regularly, like I have been doing. **

**Thank you for the positive feedback, it means a lot to me that you guys like the story. **

**Please rate and comment. Tell me what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

A month has gone by since Rachel had slept with Cassandra.

And she would be lying if she said she didn't think about it a lot. But she was sure Cassandra had already forgotten. The lesson after the 'incident', Cassandra just did as normal: insulting her the moment she entered the class.

And there were no private lessons anymore. Cassandra hadn't said a word about is, so Rachel assumed that they were done.

Rachel knew she was in trouble. She had a crush on her teacher. She had had this before with Mr. Shue, but that was different. That was an innocent schoolgirl crush. The only thing she wanted to give Mr. Shue was a tie with stars on it, not a lapdance like she did with Cassandra.

But she kept seeing Cassandra in everything. She kept thinking about her and Rachel knew that wasn't right.

When she was with Brody at Starbuck two weeks, the woman who made her coffee looked at her like she was a piece of dog poop. She knew it only was because Brody kept being a gentlement to her, but it reminded her of Cassandra. She looked at her the same way during dance classes.

She was watching tv and a blond woman came onto the screen, again she had to think about Cassandra. She was screwed.

"Schwimmer, keep dancing like that and the best role you're going to have is being a stiff pole we're every dog pies against. "

That was the 10th, no 15th, ... Rachel had stopped counting, there were alot of them this lesson. More than usual and Rachel couldn't take it. Rachel was filled with anger. She was mad at Cassandra because she still pretented nothing had happened. She was mad at Brody for being a complete gentlemen, givig her the space she asked for. And she was mad at herself for not wanting Brody, but wanting Cassandra instead. She was mad at the friendly old man in the store who let her pay in front of him, because she only had one item. She was mad at the dog that had barked at her on the way to the dance class. She was just mad.

"Scwimmer, you're still dancing like you have an elephant in you underpants. You really are going to play a pole."

That was it. That pushed Rachel over the edge. She couldn't take it anymore. She snapped.

"At least I will have a roll in a Broadway show and you will be teaching here untill the day you cann'y move your body anymore. Which I think will be in a few years."

Rachel's tone of voice was normal in the beginning, but she had practically yelled the end of her sentence.

Cassandra looked at her with anger, it made Rachel gulp. It scared the hell out of her.

"Class dismissed, everybody out. Schwimmer, you stay here!"

And, just like the other times. Everybody rushed out of the studio, not wanting Cassandra to start yelling at them. And again people gave her looks like she was going to die, but it was for sure she was dead. Nobody had lashed out at Cassandra, only she did it, once and she got away with it. But Rachel didn't think she was going to get away with it this time.

"OUT!"

The remaining students almost tripped over their own feet, wanting to get out of class as soon as possible.

Finally the studio was empty and Rachel nervously waited for her death.

Cassandra hadn't moved from her postition, standing in the middle of the room, staring with anger at Rachel.

She started to speak

"Don't you have any respect, what so ever in your body? A teacher is someone who is above you and you, the student is suppose to shut up when the teacher's speaking.

I was giving youh honest feedback in a, excuse me, dance lesson. If you keep lashing out at me, you're going to have some serious problems when you're in the real worl.

You did this before, but now you are in trouble ..."

Cassandra was yelling this to Rachel. She deserved this and Rachel knew she should't have said that, but her mouth had a life of her own. Something her mouth proved moments later.

She interrupted Cassandra's angry speech and started yelling at her again.

"Why do you pretend it never happened?"

Cassandra looked dumbfounded, not knowing what to say.

"Didn't it mean anything to you? Was I just another object for the itch you have to scratch?"

Rachel was almost crying, but her years in high school had taught her how not ot cry.

Cassandra still looked like she had seen a purple elephant.

"You could at least explain why you wanted, but no. Lesson after that you just insulted me again."

Rachel looked crazed. She could've gone on for hours. But she got interrupted by Cassandra.

"Would you like to go out with me?"

**I hope you like this chapter. Any ideas for the first date are welcome. Thank you for the positive feedback. **

**Please, rate and comment. **


	8. Chapter 8

"Kurt! Kurt! KURT!" Rachel yelled when she came home after a confusing dance lesson. Kurt came running out of his room.

"Rachel what's wrong?" Kurt asked. First he had an alarmed look on his face, but then he saw that Rachel's face was full of glee. The diva had her trademark smile on her face and Kurt automaticly smiled. He was glad seeing the brunette smiling again. She was a bit off after what happened with Cassie.

Rachel jumped in his arms like a little kid and Kurt laughed at her silliness. After he sat her back down he asked. "What happened?"

Rachel had to calm down a minute.

" Something happened and I still can't believe it."

A few hours ago in dance class:

It was Rachel's turn to look like she'd just seen a purple elephant. Did she hear that alright? Did Cassandra July just ask her out?

"W-w-what?" Rachel asked. She had to make sure she heard ot right.

Cassandra took a deep breath and repeated.

"I asked if you wanted to go out with me?"

Rachel couldn't believe that the woman who made her dance class a living hell just asked he out. She also couldn't believe that she wanted to say yes.

"Euhm ... Y-y-yes." Rachel stuttered and Cassandra's face was filled with relief. Only for a second. It was quickly replaced by confidence.

"Good. I'll pick you up next friday at 8 PM. Is that okay by you?" Cassandra asked.

Rachel just nodded, still not knowing what happened.

Kurt looked confused.

"So if I get it right, the woman that has been insulting you during dance classes, slept with you and then ignored the fact that you slept togheter a whole month, just asked you out on a date and you said yes?"

Rachel bit the inside of her cheek.

"Yes, if you put it like that it sounds a bit weird."

"Well, as long as she doesn't hurt you I am happy for you." Rachel smiled her 1 000-dollar smile again.

"So what are you going to wair?" Kurt asked curiously.

Rachel's smile dropped and the happy look in her eyes was replace by panick.

"I haven't thought about that. Kurt will you ...?"

"Yes, of course I will help you sweetie.".

Rachel's smile appeared again and she litteraly jumped on Kurt to hug him.

Cassandra POV

What had she done? Did she really ask a student out? She was in so much trouble.

But... Rachel said yes. She wasn't forced or threatend by Cassandra, she said it out of her own will. Cassandra relaxed a bit at this thought. Rachel will not tell NYADA because she wants to go out on a date with Cassandra.

It has to be a perfect first date, Cassandra thought, Rachel seems like a girl who is a sucker for romance. Cassandra panicked. How would she plan the perfect date, when she barely knew the girl?!

Rachel was tired. She and Kurt went shopping all day, and just when she tought she had the perfect dress, Kurt would disagree with her and would pull her out of the shop to another one.

The moment they entered the mall Kurt would take her arm and pull her from store to store. The first dress she tought was perfect was a hot red dress, but Kurt disagreed so they went to another store. 5 hours and many 'perfect' dresses later, Kurt and Rachel finally agreed on a dress. It was a black, strapless, thight dress. It hugged Rachel in all the right places and it made her breast seem bigger then they were, which was fine by Rachel.

The moment Rachel sat on the couch the phone rang. Rachel, not wanting to stand up, yelled for Kurt to pick up the phone.

"Why don't you pick it up?" Kurt yelled from the kitchen.

"Because I'm already sitting." Rachel laughed.

Kurt walked out of the kitchen, giving Rachel a look of mock disaprovement.

"How are you going to become a Broadway star when you're so lazy?" he said with a mock serious tone. He reached for the phone and didn't recognise the caller-id.

"This is Hummel-Berry household. How may I help you?" Rachel laughed at his politeness.

"Is this Kurt Hummel?" a female voice on the other side asked.

"Yes, who's asking."

"Cassandra July." Kurt's eyes widened. He was talking to The Cassandra July, who was also going on a date with his best friend.

"Before you say anything to Rachel, don't tell her it's me. I have to talk to you. Can you talk in a freely?"

Kurt looked at Rachel, who looked back at Kurt confused.

"Sure give me a sec." he said walking out of the room. Once alone he said.

"Now is okay."

"Need your help. "

Rachel heard Kurt talking on the phone for three hours. When he walked back in the room and Rachel asked who it was, he avoided her question by saying that it was no one important.

It was friday when Cassandra July was standing in front of Rachel's door, holding a booket of flowers and wearing a casual purple dress.

The woman in the flower store had given her a weird look when she discribed the flower. ("Not to serious and not to casual. " when the woman asked for more explanation Cassandra said. "It's for someone I have been insulting for almost a year now. I slept with her and then ignored it and kept insulting her." ) After a while, the woman came over her shock and found the flowers for Cassandra.

Cassandra knocked on the door.

A few moments later Rachel opened the door in a smoking black dress.

**Hi. As you can see I have a thing for cliffhangers. Next chapter is the first date ;). **

**I am probably going to post a Lea Michele/Kate Hudson smut fic soon. So go check it out. It's called "An interesting dance rehearsal."**

**Rate and comment. I really hope you liked it. **


	9. Chapter 9

_Cassandra knocked on the door. _

_A few moments later Rachel opened the door in a smoking black dress. _

Before the date : Cassandra POV

Cassandra had no idea what to do on the first date. She never had been the romantic one and now she had to take a girl on a date she barely knew.

But then she remebered Rachel mentioning someone name Burt or Kurt. Rachel had been talking to Brody in her dance class and Cassandra had listened to that. She didn't really listen to what Rachel said to Brody, she just listened to her angel like voice. Maybe that guy could help her.

But how does she get in touch with someone she didn't even knew?

Eventually she found Kurt's number in Rachel's paperwork. She had given him up as person to reach for emergencies.

She found herself dialing the number one evening, a few moments later someone answered.

"This is Hummel-Berry household. How may I help you?" A voice said. She wasn't sure if it was a boy or a girl, but she heard Rachel's lovely laugh in the background and she knew that this had to be Kurt Hummel. Just to be sure she asked.

"Yes, who's asking." the boy said

"Cassandra July."

There was a stunned silence on the other side.

"Before you say anything to Rachel, don't tell her it's me. I have to talk to you. Can you talk freely?"

A few seconds silence came and then he said

"Sure give me a sec."

Cassandra heard footsteps and then a moment later Kurt said.

"Now is okay."

"I need your help. " Cassandra said, trying not to sound desperate.

"With what can I help you?" Kurt sounded confused, which Cassandra could understand.

She had never seen the boy and he had never seen her. He knew her so Rachel must have told about her.

Which meant he probably knew about the insults and all the other things Cassandra had done to Rachel. Cassandra smiled at the memory.

"I need to know what Rachel expects from me."

"What?"

Cassandra sighed.

"Does she expect me to be romantic or a jerk or..."

Kurt interupped her.

"Rachel doesn't know what to expect, because you are very confusing!"

Did that boy just ...

"Did you just yell at me?" she asked with a slight warning in her voice. Kurt sighed.

"Just be yourself. I have to go."

And before Casaandra could say anything, the boy hung up the phone.

He has some courage, Cassandra thought. Just hanging up on her like it was nothing. If that boy was in her dance class she would've made his life a living hell.

The phone call hadn't helped. Cassandra still had no idea what to do.

Yes, the boy said that she had to be herself. But for some reason Cassandra didn't think that Rachel would want to be jumped the moment Cassandra saw her.

Then it hit her, a restaurant. In all the romantic comedies they take them to a fancy restaurant. Not that Cassandra watched romantic comedies. Only when she is sick and she needs to puke, then she watches them. It helps alot.

And in New York there are great restaurants and she could just use her name and she can get places in the restaurant.

Choosing her outfit wouldn't be a problem. She had one sexy dress that fittes her well

Present: Rachel POV

It was friday evening and Rachel was so nervous. Why did she agree to go on a date with someone that makes her life a living hell?

She heard a knock and her heart skipped a beat.

She walked to the door, yelled at Kurt that she was going and opened the door. The first thing she saw was a booket of flowers, the second was a nervous looking Cassandra. Still managing to look sexy and nervous in her purple dress, she handed the flowers to Rachel. When Rachel smiled and whispered a thank you, Cassandra seemed to get more confidence.

"You look pretty" she paused a second and added "And sexy. And that means something coming from me Be ... Rachel." Rachel smiled shyly at the comment and Cassandra finally saying her actual name.

They walked to Cassandra's car, which was a big grey Mercedes. Rachel reached for the passenger door, but before Rachel was able to put her hand on the handle, Cassandra had opened the door for her. Rachel was chocked and surprised.

1) she had not expected that from Cassandra.

2) nobody had ever done that for her, not even Finn, who had been the best guy she dated. Rachel expected a sharp pain in her heart for thinking his name, but she felt nothing. Satisfied with herself for being over Finn, she got into the car and Cassandra closed the door behind her.

Cassandra walked around the car and placed herself in the drivers seat.

The moment she started the car, music came on. Rachel was to nervous to know what was playing, she kept playing with the edge of her dress.

Cassandra seemed to motice this and put her hand on Rachel's hand to stop her from playing with her dress.

"If you keep doing that your dress might break" Cassandra said "and second it's very distracting." she added in a husk tone. Rachel gulped and stopped playing.

The drive was silent, not an akward silence, but a comfortable one.

30 minutes later they pulled over. Cassandra stepped out the car and Rachel followed.

She couldn't believe her eyes. They were at Le Bernadin

Her mounth fell open. She always wanted to eat in Le Bernadin.

She looked next to her and saw Cassandra's cocky smile. She quickly closed her mounth and followed in Cassandra in.

A waiter dressed in a nice black vest and black pants greeted Cassandra and Rachel.

"I'm sorry but there is no table free. Would you plaese wait. The next table is free in an hour. "

Rachel's heart sank. She would have to wait an hour untill she can eat in this amazing place.

But she was wrong. The moment the waiter had spoken, Cassandra smiled back and said.

"My name is Cassandra July."

The waiter who was smiling friendly, went white and looked frightened. Then he recovered and he smiled even a bigger, faker smile.

"I am sorry. I made a mistake, there is a table ready for you. Please follow me."

They followed the waiter into the biggest diningroom Rachel had ever seen.

The waiter stopped at a table somewhere in the diningroom. They had some privacy.

The waiter had pulled out the chair for Cassandra, but she ignored that and pulled back the other chair for Rachel. Again startled by Cassandra's politeness she sat on the chair, smiling like an idiot.

Cassandra took her place in front of Rachel (but not before touching Rachel's breast) not looking at the waiter who had pulled back her chair.

Nobody had ever brought her to such a fancy restaurant. Well did Finn, but that hadn't end well. "Can we get the menus? "

Cassandra gave the waiter a look and he walked away, in what he tought was an elegant pace. In reality he was running, like he would die if he didn't bring the menus fast enough.

Rachel looked back at a smiling Cassandra.

Before Rachel could say anything the waiter was back, with the menus. He gave them and dissapeared again. Rachel frowned.

"Why is he looking like he will die if he does something wrong?" Rachel asked looking confused at Cassandra.

Cassandra, who was looking at her menu, smiled up to Rachel, looking away from her menu. Rachel felt her cheeks blush.

"Let's just say my name is very well known." she smiled again. Rachel realised she had never seen Cassandra smile. Not a real smile, she had seen her smirking more than enough. Rachel smiled back.

"I don't know what's good here. Do you see anything that's good?"

Cassandra smiled again and looked up to Rachel through her eyelashes.

"Yes, I do." the smile growing wider when she said it.

Rachel felt her cheeks growing hot and smiled shyly at her menu.

"I meant on the menu."

"I will order for you. You're vegan right?"

"How do you ...?"

"It was in your NYADA application. One of the reason why you were so strong if I'm not mistaken. " she smiled again. Rachel liked it when Cassandra smiled. It was like there wasn't a devil in her body and she was actually human.

"Let's order." Cassandra said and seconds later, the same waiter stood by there table with a note pad to write down the order.

Cassandra ordered their food and wine and the waiter dissapeared again.

When Rachel looks back on the date she doesn't know how they started talking.

By the end of the dinner, they had talked about little things. Not the weather, but why Rachel wanted to come to NYADA or why Cassandra wanted to teach in NYADA.

After dinner Rachel exected Cassandra to bring her home, when she didn't bring her home, Rachel asked.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

After a few minutes of driving, Cassandra pulled over and got out of th car. Before Cassandra had the time to open the door for Rachel, she got out. She was so curious that she was impatiently untill Cassandra was at her side and would show her where they were.

Cassandra smiled at Rachel's impatientness.

They walked without saying anything untill they came on an open field with one bank. Rachel was confused, what were they doing here?

"What are we ...?"

"Shut it and let's sit down."

Rachel took place and Cassandra sat next to her.

After waiting for a while, Rachel looked at Cassandra, who hadn't given one explenation.

What ... " she started again, but Cassandra cut her off.

"In a few seconds, Rachel. Be patient." she said smiling.

And indeed in a few second, Rachel jumped up, because she heard a big bang.

She looked at Cassandra, who was smiling up to the sky. Rachel looked up and saw the most beautifull firework she had ever seen.

She had seen fireworks in Ohio, but that was just some colour exploding in the air. This firework made figures in the air, it was unbelievable.

Present: Cassandra POV

She looked down to Rachel and smiled. That girl was enjoying this a lot. Who knew that some fireworks would make this girl so happy?

The day had gone pretty good, if Cassandra may say so herself. She behaved like she would do on a good proper first date and she had only teased the girl a little. She was still Cassandra July.

"Don't get to ecxited, Schwimmer. It's just firework." she had said it ina a sweet tone. It was in no way insulting.

Rachel looked at Cassandra smiling broadly.

"I know, but I've never seen such a firework." she looked back at the sky.

It was silent for a few minutes, when Rachel spoke again.

"I really have had a good time tonight, Cassie." Cassandra's private parts tingeled when Rachel said her nick name. It was so sexy and sweet coming from her mounth. But she had to control herself.

"Surprisingly enough I had to. Who knew that you could be such a good conversational partner?"

Rachel smiled and leaned forward, pressing her lips sweetly to Cassandra's lips. Cassandra hadn't have a kiss like that in a very long time, it felt strange, strangely good. Before Cassandra could deepen the kiss, Rachel pulled back.

That girl has courage, Cassandra tought, I like it.

Rachel's hand was lying between them. Cassandra looked at it and unsurely reached for it. When she touched her hand and saw Rachel tense for a second, but relaxed directly. Cassandra wrapped her hand in Rachel's and they looked at the firework, not saying anything.

After date: Rachel POV

After the fireworks and holding hands, which Rachel surprisingly liked, Cassandra had brought her home.

Rachel gave her a little peck before she jumped out of the car and went inside.

Kurt was sitting on his laptop, when Rachel got home.

Kurt looked up and saw Rachel smiling.

Although he was pretty sure how it went he asked.

"How did it go?"

Rachel smiled even wider and said.

"Great. I am tired so see you tomorrow Kurt." she sang the last two words. The last thing she heard before she went into her room was Kurt laughing silently.

**That was it, sorry I made you wait a while. I didn't have any inpiration for the first date, but thanks to GleeGirls I got an idea. Also a thank you to leamicheleisawesome. She also gave me some ideas. **

**I really hope you like it. Ideas are welcome. **

**Please rate and comment. **


	10. Chapter 10

After the date Rachel was happier than she had been in a year. You could see it very well. She woke up smiling, ate breakfast smiling, got dressed smiling, watched tv smiling, walked out of the house smiling. In the supermarked there was a woman who had yelled at her because she had pushed her shoppingcar accidentaly over the woman's foot. She hadn't yelled back, she just kept smiling, apologied and practicly danced away.

If you wouldn't know the brunette and you would pass her on the street smiling like that, you would think there was something wrong with her.

After the date, the dance classes were still the same, Cassandra kept insulting Rachel like the date never happened. Rachel got that, it was against NYADA rules to date a student and if one of the students would suspect a relationship, they would tell everyone and try to get Cassandra fired.

Some people liked her, but most of the students, mostly the ones she doesn't know the name of, hated her. They would do anything to get her fired.

Also Rachel would be suspended, because she already had a warning from the board for yelling at Cassandra after her "Oops I did it again" performance.

There was alot of competition in the building and almost everybody knew Rachel, because of Cassandra. It was common knowlege for most students, especially the older ones, that if Cassandra notices you and insults you, that there must be something special about you.

That's also why Rachel doesn't have many friends in NYADA. They're all to simular and the students would do anything to get to the top. The only one who was nice to Rachel was Brody, because he wasn't threatened and just because he thought Rachel was "smoking hot".

But there was a subtle change in the dance classes. Cassandra adjusted Rachel's position alot, grabbing her thingt or accidentily grazing her breast. She teased Rachel in the middle of a dance class and people just thought she was doing the usual. But Rachel almost always went home hot and bothered. But it was not just Cassandra who teased Rachel, it was also the other way around. Rachel had noticed that Cassandra liked it when she called her 'Ms. July' in classes. So everytime Cassandra adjusted her position with an insult, she husked "Okay, Ms July." so only Cassandra could hear it. The first time she had done that, Cassandra had moaned in surprise and there was this sparkle in her eyes. Rachel really liked that sparkle so when Cassandra would tease she would tease back by calling her Ms. July.

When Cassandra had called Rachel for a second date, Rachel couldn't be happier. She almost screamed 'yes' in the phone and Cassandra was laughing at Rachel's enthousiasm.

The second date was simple, not like the first date. It was a simple walk in Central Park. There was no policy in NYADA that said you couldn't hold hands with the teacher, so they walked hand in hand in the cold weather of New York.

They talked alot and when they didn't talk, they enjoyed the silence and each others company.

After that the dates just kept coming, and every date went great. They got to know each other.

Cassandra found out about Rachel that she liked it when she called her 'babygirl' and that she drank alot of coffee. They once had breakfast togheter and she drank 5 cups of coffee, and that was only in the morning.

Rachel had discoverd that thay both liked coffee, but Cassandra wasn't so obsessed like her. Also that Cassandra was pretty protective and she could get very jalous, espesially when she was drunk. They were once in a dancebar and there was this one guy that tried to flirt with Rachel. He tried and didn't succeed, because Cassandra had a little talk with the guy and he went pale with fright. When the guy had ran of and Cassandra came back, Rachel asked what Cassandra had said. Cassandra had muttered something about 'cracking nuts' and 'losing a penis'. When they were out of the club, Rachel had said to Cassandra that she could've handled that herself, but she thought it was cute that she defended her. Cassandra directly said.

"I am not cute." she said angry, but in the special way she reserved for Rachel.

"For me you are, Ms. July." she had husked.

Cassandra's eyes had darkened and they changed the topic.

Not only that guy in the dance club had seen how jalous Rachel could be, Brody also got a taste of jalous Cassandra.

Rachel had asked Brody to practice a dance with her. (she couldn't ask Cassandra, because she doesn't student practice a dance, unless they were behind on their class)

A few months back:

They were dancing in the dance studio for hours and only then they took a break. Rachel bent over to take her water and when she got up and turned around, she saw Brody staring at the places where her but was a few seconds ago. She uncomfortably cleared her troath and Brody looked in her eyes, a bit embarresed.

She turned around to get a towell, when she felt Brody's hands on her shoulders. He turned her around. Rachel followed, nervously.

"Why aren't we a couple?"He asked. Rachel opened her mounth to answer, but Brody kept talking.

"I kept my distance as I promised. You got over Finn and the last months I saw you getting happier and happier. You're single and I'm single. So would you like to go on a date with me?"

Rachel didn't answer and Brody seemed to think of that as a good sign. He looked into her eyes, then her lips and he leaned in. Rachel took a step back. What had happened with keeping distance?

Brody took one forward and Rachel took one back again.

"No, Brody. "

"Why not?"

Rachel couldn't say that she was dating Cassandra, that would get her fired and Rachel would be suspended. So again she kept her mounth shut.

Brody smiled.

"See, you don't know either. Just try me, please. One date."

He leaned in again and Rachel put her hands on his shoulders to stop him, but he kept leaning in.

"Brody, NO." Rachel desperatly tried to stop him.

"I think the lady said no,Brody!"

Brody immediatly took two steps back.

Cassandra had walked in the dance studio, looking angrier than Rachel had ever seen.

Cassandra said that Rachel had to wait outside, Rachel wanted to stay inside but the look on Cassandra's face said that it was no time to argue.

Rachel went outside amd heard Cassandra yell at Brody. She couldn't make out the words, but it didn't sound good. After a while Brody came outside, with Cassandra behind him. He had apologied and said he wouldn't had made a moe if he knew there was something between her and Cassandra.

And now Brody kept his distance again and he knew about her and Cassandra. He hadn't tell anyone like he had promised. He also knew that it wasn't allowed and he didn't want Rachel suspended or Cassandra fired. And also because he probably didn't want to lose his arms amd legs, like Cassandra said would happen if he would ever tell anyone.

Everything went back to normal. Rachel amd Brody were good friends again and he didn't make one move again. After a while he started dating this girl and he really seemed to like her.

Present: Cassandra POV:

It was Valentine in a two weeks and Cassandra was on the edge of having a panickattack.

She hadn't had a Valentine for so many years and she didn't know what to do.

It was like the first date all over again.

It had to be a perfect Valentine, she really liked Rachel. And she didn't care if they would have sex after the date or not. They hadn't had sex as a couple yet and they both silently had agreed that they wanted it to be special.

There were some moments that Cassandra had to control herself (espesially when Rachel calls her 'Ms. July' in that husked tone of her.) and Cassandra saw that sometimes Rachel also had to control herself.

When making out they always stop when it get's to heated. They have seen each other naked before of course. It's hard to take a bath together or shower together with clothes on.

And like it had hit her with the first date, it hit her again what she was going to do for Valentine.

**That's it for now. **

**I really hoped you liked it. The possitive reviews I've gotten are mindblowing for me. I always had written stories, but I didn't dare to share them. The fact that you guys like the story is mindblowing for me. Thank you very much, I really mean it. **

**Please rate and comment**


	11. Chapter 11

**Before you read the story, please read this first.**

**I have made a tumblr account and tried to post in the Julyberry tag. But my post isn't shown in the tag.**

**Can someone maybe help me? Or promote the story on tumblr?**

**Thank you**

"Where are you taking me?"

Cassie was driving Rachel somewhere and she wouldn't tell where. Rachel had been questioning her the last half and hour, but Cassie wouldn't give in.

"Just be patient for 5 more minutes." Cassie said with a smile, she was enjoying this a bit to much, Rachel thought.

"That's what you said ten minutes ago." Rachel whined.

They were in a part of New York Rachel had never been in.

When Cassie had picked her up at her place, Rachel had attacked her with a stream of questions. And she just ignored them all, like only Cassie July can ignore questions.

This all started when Rachel got a text from Cassandra.

Rachel was sitting in her apartement, studying for a big test when she got the text.

"Cancel all your plans this friday.

I'll pick you up at 8.

Casual wear ;)"

The 'casual wear' was an inside joke between them. Rachel had once showed up in way to casual clothes for a date, and Cassie was planning to go to a fancy restaurant. So they just stayed at Cassie's place and ordered Chinese. Ever since that date they told each other if it was 'casual' or 'formal'.

When she read that Cassie was picking her up this friday, she was even more impatient. Friday was february the 14th, Valintine's day. She remebered that Kurt had walked in and she had jumped him happily.

She always liked Valintine. The magical time for couples to buy presents for each other.

**Cassandra POV**

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked/whined for the 1000th time. Cassie couldn't help but smile, she tought it was cute to see how impatient Rachel could be.

Whenever Rachel was impatient or curious, she could whine like a little kid who's parents said je couldn't have a certain toy. But she still managed to be sexy as hell when she whined.

"We're here."

Cassie pulled over at a big building. It was pretty old, but it had a certain charm of a building from the seventies.

Before Cassie could stop the motor of her car, Rachel ran out amd looked up at the building. Cassie smiled broadly, everytime when Rachel acted like a little kid she smiled. She really liked the tought that she could make Rachel happy like that.

Cassie got put of the car. Rachel looked questionably at Cassie.

"Don't get me wrong, it's a very charming building. But what are we doing here?"

"Can you just be patient for a second, Schwim." Cassie said half angry, half laughing. Rachel pouted.

God that pout is sexy, Cassie tought.

Everytime Cassie uses that old insult, Rachel pouts and Cassie has to think of dead puppies, because otherwise she would be a bit turned on.

They walked inside the building. They had entered a big room with a informationdesk in the middle.

They walked up to the man behind the informationdesk. He seemed old, he had grey hair and wrinkles on his forehead and in the corners of his eyes. He looked at them bewildered.

"Excuse me," he said " but we are closed."

Cassie ignored him and said.

"My name is Cassandra July." she said.

Just like the waiter at their first date, the man had gone pale. Cassie couldn't deny she liked the effect her name had on people sometimes.

Just like in the restaurant, she had used her name to get reservations. Sometimes being the biggest trainwreck in Broadway history was usefull.

When the man was over his shock, he took of his glasses and said:

"Of course. Will you please follow me, Ms. July."

The man stood up and walked to a door their left.

Rachel reached for Cassie's hand. She always loved it when they held hands. Cassie looked at Rachel and she saw that Rachel still found it confusing the efect she could have on people. Rachel looked up into Cassie's eyes and smiled, curiousity burning in her eyes. Cassie smiled back.

The man had stopped at a huge door.

"In here Ms. July."

They both walked in, still holding hands.

They were now in an empty movietheater. It was huge. Cassie looked at Rachel and was pleased to see that her chin had dropped to he floor. Rachel looked up to Cassie, like she didn't believe it.

"That's not the surprise, babygirl."

Like always, Rachel blushed at the nickname. Cassie used it alot, but she didn't seem to get used to it.

Cassie leaned down and planted a kiss on Rachels lips.

They went to sit in the middle of the theater. The moment they had made themselves comfertable, the lights went out and the movie began to play: Funny Girl, starring Barbara Streisand.

Rachel freaked out. Not a little, but big time. She squealed of happiness. Cassie laughed out loud. She knew that she had done the right thing.

"Oh ... my ... Barbara! How did you know ...?" Rachel said in a high happy. voice.

"How can't I know. You're obsessed with Barbara Streisand and 'Funny girl'. You talk about it more than you know." Cassie said laughing.

Rachel smiled back.

"Now be quiet! I want to see the movie." Rachel stared intently at the screen.

Cassie smiled.

"Did you just tell me to shut up?" she husked in Rachel's ear. She heard Rachel gulp.

"Yes, now be quiet." Rachel stammered. Cassie laughed, but didn't say a single word during the movie. She decided to tease Rachel a bit instead.

She put her arm around Rachel's shoulders amd let her hand play with her hair. Later, she her hand traveled down to her thighs, where she stroked her knees and thighs innocently. Rachel put her hand on Cassie's sp it would stop stroking. So Cassie decided to change tactics. She put her lips innocently on Rachel's neck and made a trail of kisses up and down her neck. Rachel stopped her by taking her face in both her hands. She looked at Cassie's lips and leaned in. Cassie closed her eyes, expecting a kiss. But instead she heard Rachel's voice in her ear.

"I am trying to watch a movie."

She released her grip from Cassie's face and turned to the big screen again. Cassie was dumfounded for a second, but then smiled. She liked it when Rachel was a bit more dominant, so she didn't do anything anymore for the rest of the movie. She just put her arm around Rachel's shoulder and watched Rachel mounth every single line of the movie.

When they walked out of the building, they had decided to walk a bit before going home. So had had driven to a park, where nobody from NYADA came

They walked, fingers interwined. Rachel had found a nice bench where they could sit, because they were both a bit tired.

The moment they had walked out of the movietheater, Rachel talked nonstop about the movie she had seen 635 times. (yes, she had counted, Cassie couldn't believe it either).

The funny thing was that Cassie didn't get tired of Rachel's rambling about her favorite movie, she tough it was the cutest thing in the world. She loved it how she could be the source to her happiness. Gosh, she loved that girl.

Cassie's eyes widened of her mental tought.

Did she just think love. Yes, she loved her.

She was in love with Rachel Berry.

"What did you say?" Rachel's voice brought Cassie back into reality.

She looked down at Rachel, who's eyes had doubled the size they usually were.

"What?" Cassie looked confused.

"Did you say 'I love you'?" Rachel seemed a bit scared. Meanwhile Cassie's mounth hit the floor at full speed. She hadn't even noticed she said it out loud.

She opened her mouth, but no sound came out of her mouth.

Rachel still stared at her with big eyes, like she hadn't believed what she just heard.

After a moment of silence, Cassie found a bit of courage and said.

"I love you."

Now ot seemed like Rachel was in shock. She stood frozen, staring at Cassie like she was an alien. Again there was a moment of silence. After what seemded like 5 hours, Rachel still hadn't said anything.

"Well say something. Please, babygirl." Cassie pleaded.

Rachel still didn't say anything an just when Cassie wanted to call the hospital, because Rachel hadn't moved for a long time, she spoke.

"I love you too."

**That was it. I really hope you like it.**

**I will not be able to update for a good 2-3 weeks, due some personal problems.**

**Sugestions for the story are always welcome.**

**Please rate and comment.**


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt was watching tv, when the door bursed open.

"KURTKURTKURTKURTKURT!"

Kurt smiled. It was always amusing when Rachel bursted through doors in her drame like way, saying, no yelling, his name rapidly. It usually happened when she had too much coffee, so at least three times a week.

"KURTKURTKURTKURT!"

Rachel jumped on the cough and crushed Kurt's head between her breast.

"Rachel!" Kurt exclaimed."You're hurting me!"

Rachel released Kurt and sat down next to him, with a big smile on her face.

"To much coffee again, honey?" Kurt asked.

Rachel shaked her head enthousiasticly. Kurt was confused.

"What is it then?"

"I told her!" Rachel said (practicly screamed) happily.

"You told who what?" Kurt wasn't on the same page as Rachel, obviously.

"I told Cassie I loved her!" she jumped from the cough

"and she loves me too!"

The smile that was already plastered on Rachel's face got wider.

Kurt's eyes widened.

"Who? What? How? When?"

Rachel said down and told their date.

"That's like a perfect movie date. Saying the three words when it's Valentine." Kurt smiled. He was so happy for Rachel, even though he had nobody on Valentins day.

Rachel's POV

Next dance lesson was as usual. The yelling, the insulting, people breaking down and crying. And yet for Rachel it was great. Yes she got insulted as usual, but like everytime she teased Cassie by calling her Ms. July.

After what seemed like 5 hours of non-stop dancing, Cassie yelled.

"Everybody out of my class!"

Everybody ran out but Rachel. People who ran passed gave her the 'you are insane, staying when Crazy July says to get out'-look, but she just ignored them.

She wanted to ask Cassie out for dinner, but this time she wanted it at her place and she wanted ot to end somewhere. Like in her bedroom. She tought they were ready for this.

When everyone was gone, Rachel closed the door and walked to Cassie, who had her back turned to Rachel.

Rachel put her hands around Cassie's waist and looked at her throught the mirror. Cassie looked up and smiled Rachel's favourite smile. She turned around and capured Rachel's lips.

"Well hello, babygirl." She smiled.

Rachel still felt her cheeks getting red. After all this time she still wasn't used to the nickname. She Cassie opening her mounth to talk, but Rachel cut her off by reconnecting their lips. Longer this time.

Rachel cupped Cassie's cheek and she felt Cassie hands sneek around her waist. Enjoying the kiss, Rachel let her tongue trace Cassie's lip, asking for enterance. At that Cassie moaned and then Rachel felt herself getting lifted and lowered at the piano. Rachel had always found it hot that Cassie was so strong. Cassie positioned herself between her legs and this time granted Rachel's tongue into her mounth.

They played with each others tongue for a while, until Rachel couldn't control her body anymore and her hips started looking for friction. Which they found at Cassie's pelvis. She moaned and trusted up again. Cassie moaned this time, but before Rachel could trust again, Cassandra had pulled away. Rachel let out a frustrated cry.

"We have to stop now." A flustered looking and heavingly breathing Cassandra said.

"I have only that much self control."

Rachel felt her heart swell with pride when sje saw the effect she could have on Cassie, she purposly forgit the detail that she looked exactly the same as Cassie, probably even worse.

"Plus, I have a class in ten minutes."

Rachel smiled and got of the piano, adjusting her hair and clothes. Cassie did the same.

"What I originally wanted to ask you before we got ... distracted, was if you wanted to come over this evening. I know your classes stop early." Rachel flashed Cassie her million-watt smile that also said 'don't you dare say no'.

Cassie smiled and said "I would love to."

She leaned in to kiss Rachel again, but the diva stepped back and said "see you tonight!"

Rachel turned around and walked out of the studio, hips swaying seductivly.

Cassandra POV

Rachel walked out of class, swaying her hips seductivly, leaving an open-mounthed, speechless Cassandra July behind. People who had mer Cassandra, knew that leaving her speechless was not possible.

Now that ... is my girl, Cassie tought proudly.

What she wasn't proud off, was having no self control in the dance studio. It was unprofessional at her work place. Somebody could have walked in.

Something told her that this evening something special would happen.

Rachel was reading a magazine when she smellt something burning. She looked up and where that her duck should be was a lot of smoke.

She coughed and was finnaly able to put out the fire. The thing that used to be a duck was now a black animal like shape.

Rachel sighed when she heard a knock on the door.

She panicked. Cassie was already here and she had nothing cooked.

She huried to the door and opened to a tall figure holding flowers. She smiled at the flowers and then she looked into the tall figures eyes. Where she expected to be the blue eyes of Cassie she saw ... the brown eyes of Finn. Her mounth fell open. He smiled the half smile she used to think was charming, cute, sexy and so on.

"F-F-Finn?" Rachel stuttered. That she was surprised was an understatement.

"You look great, Rachel."

"What are you doing here?"

Finn looked at her confused.

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

Rachel frowned.

"Finn ..." But Rachel got interupped by Cassie, who had suddenly appeared out of thin air.

Cassandra POV

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" She asked not to polite. It looked like the walking tree was annoying her girlfriend.

The tree looked at Cassandra and said.

"Finn Hudson, I am Rachel's boyfriend."

**That was it for this chapter. I know it was kinda short, but I hope you liked it. Because I am in the middle of my exams, I don't know when I will be able to update again. **

**I hope you liked it. **

**Please, rate and comment**.


	13. Chapter 13

**WAIT. BEFORE YOU READ THIS YOU SHOULD KNOW SOMETHING. **

**I HAVE A TUMBLR NOW *JUMPS HAPPILY***

**IT'S: .com**

**YOU CAN ASK ME THINGS AND SENT ME REQUESTS OF THINGS YOU WANT ME TO WRITE**

**AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU GUYS. I HAVE 100 FOLLOWERS. THANK YOU!**

**AND I DON'T KNOW WHEN I WIL UPDATE AGAIN SO:**

**A MERRY CHRISMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYBODY.**

**NOW ENJOY.**

"My name is Finn Hudson, Rachel's boyfriend."

When Finn said this, Cassie's eyes grew unnaturally wide.

Rachel, who saw this, said, getting angry:

"You're not my boyfriend Finn. We broke up, remember?"

"Yes, I do," said he, answering the hypothetical question.

"But I once realized you would get lonely whitout me, I hopped on the first train here. So here I am. When do you want to go out on a date with me?"

Rachel's eyes widened, not believing what she heard. Finn hadn't changed a bit. Expecting her to be on his side the moment he whisted. Did she really loved that guy once?

Cassandra POV

Did this oaf just insult her girlfriend?

There was venom boiling up and she wanted to puch this tree in the face. She was making fists unconsciously. She knew that Rachel wouldn't be to happy if she would snap, but that was a problem for later.

"I don't think I introduced myself yet." She said with an obviously fake sweet smile. The tree smiled a dopey, stupid, annoying, irritating smile back. Finn actually thought she was being friendly.

"My name is Cassandra July," the 'friendly' tone in her voice got a very threatening edge " I am currently seeing someone. Her name is Rachel Berry …"

The tree's stupid grin faltered and got replaced by an angry look. His face was getting red, which did Cassie a great pleasure.

Finn turned to Rachel.

"You are seeing this woman." He said angrily. "You are seeing this … bitch. What are you? A lesbian? A dirty lesbian? A dyke?"

Finn was yelling like a maniak. Rachel was starting to tear up.

Cassie got angry. You could call her what you wanted. She got called worst than a bitch. You could not, however, call her girlfriend such offensive word.

The tree was looked around, as for searching something amd he found a chair. He kocked it over like a maniak and started kicking it. Cassie frowned confused. This idiot seemed to have some weord kind of fetish with chairs. After a moment of watching Treehouse kicking the innocent chair, she walked up to him and grabbed him by the scruff. He stopped kicking the chair and tried to turn around, but Cassie was already dragging him outside the appartment. Outside the appartment Cassie closed the door, leaving Rachel inside.

She let go off Finn, who was now again looking around like he was searching something. Probably a chair to kick. Cassie still hadn't released the venom that was boiling inside.

"Now listen Frankenteen," Finn looked up from his search. Cassie contintued in her best threathening voice "You will leave Rachel alone. If you even get near to her, speak to her, sing to her, dream about her or even think about her, you'd wish you'd never been born." During her speech, Cassie had invaded Finn's personal space, just like she invaded those of her students who just failed to do a dance routine.

"And we don't want that, won't we?" she added sweetly. Although Finn was so much taller than Cassie, Finn shook his head to indicate a no, looking terrified.

"Now go before I hit you in the face. I do not want to see you again, unless Rachel wants to see you."

Finn took of, leaving behind a satisfied Cassandra July.

Cassie turned around, opening the door to the appartment. Rachel hadn't moved since Cassie closed the door. The tears that had fell from her face had dried up. She was now smiling, a smile that said 'I love you so much'. Cassie smiled back and tried to put the same amount of emotion in her smile. And she did, well that what she thought, because Rachel had closed the distance between them two and planted her lips on Cassie's. She smiled and kissed back happily.

Rachel spoke during the kisses.

"I love" *kiss* "you" *kiss*" so much"*kiss*. Cassie wanted to answer, but Rachel kept speaking.

"I will" *kiss*"never"*kiss*"speak to that"*kiss*"guy again."

Cassie felt herself smile like an idiot. She deepend the kiss and let her tongue trace Rachel's bottom lip.

This made Rachel moan and Cassie took advantage of the small opening of her lips and shoved her tongue inside. She moaned at the contact with Rachel's tongue.

Cassie's hands traveled over Rachel's body and touched everything in her reach. Her hips, her but, her shoulders, ... everything.

Rachel POV

Somehow they ended up in the bedroom, Cassie laying on top of her, between her legs, kissing down her neck. She moaned.

There clothes had magically disappeared from there bodies and Cassie was already descending.

Their hands found each other and their fingers intertwinde.

They ended up making love. Again and again and again, the whole night.

Finn POV

Finn walked into the building. He was going to talk to Rachel, but this time that crazy dyke wasn't going to be there with her. He had to talk some sense into Rachel. She isn't a dyke, she is straight. And she just needed the right guy to straighten her out. She needed him.

He turned a left and a right.

This building is so difficult. It should have his own map, Finn tought.

Then he heard music. He smiled. Where music is, is Rachel, he thought.

He went up the stairway and followed the sound of the music.

Once he got on the next floor he saw a room where the music came from. He was about to walk in when he heard a voice.

"Muffin top! Hold your elbows up!"

"Godzilla! At least try to dance, instead of doing the things you're doing right now!"

"Schwimmer! Look into your partners eyes and not the wall behind him!"

It was the voice of that crazy lady. Finn froze in hos spot. What was she doing here? He better not show his face or she ...

But then there came a reply.

"Yes, Ms. July."

Rachel's voice was so strong it carried out of the room.

Wait, Finn thought. If Rachel is calling that woman Ms. July, that means she is her teacher. Which means there relationship is illegal.

A dirty smile spread over Finn features.

I am going to have fun with this, he thought to himself.

**Okay guys I really hope you enjoyed this short chapter. I am still in my exams so I don't know when my next update will be.**

**!SPOILER! NEXT CHAPTER CASSANDRA WILL MEET RACHEL'S PARENTS ! I hope you can forgive me for the short ****chapter, but now you know what you can expect for the next chapter :).**

**Please rate and comment. I love reading your comments. You can tell me what you got for christmas :).**

**Again a merry christmas and a happy new year. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

"Here you go, Miss" the stewardess smiled friendly at Cassandra, but Cassandra didn't smile back. Too nervous to even move the muscles she used to smile. Instead, she just took the glass filled with champagne and dismissed the woman quit rudely.

Rachel, who said next to Cassie, seemed to notice how nervous she was (probably because her glass was shaking violently in her hands) took Cassie's hand in hers and smiled encouragingly.

To think she said yes to this. Meeting Rachel's parents, her two dads; Two grown men who will not like her. That's not so abnormal for Cassie, grown men often don't like her. But most of the time they didn't like her because she had slept with their girlfriends. Now, on the other hand, they would hate her because she was their daughter's girlfriend. Because she was romantically involved with their daughter.

She was never eager to meet Rachel's parents. No normal soul on earth is enthusiast about meeting their significant other parents. But she just couldn't say no to Rachel for two reasons.

1) Because she was Rachel

2) The way Rachel had asked her … she didn't had a choice but to say yes

A few weeks before Cassie boarded the plane to her nightmare, somehow the subject had come up. They had discussed it, but not entirely, because Cassie had changed the subject as soon as possible.

She wasn't great at meeting her boy- or girlfriends had only happened twice and both those times it went wrong.

The first time she was dating Alan Rickson and he tough it was a good idea for her to meet his parents. Because she was so in love with him, she said yes, not thinking further ahead.

When the day came and she found herself in the house of her boyfriend, it turned out that the mother didn't like her at all. She kept doing everything wrong.

When setting the table, she set the plates in the 'wrong' place. Then she took the 'wrong' glasses …

In the middle of the luch she had excused herself from the table and went to the toilet. When she got back she heard the mother saying a lot of bad things about her and Alan trying to defend her.

They kept dating for two weeks and then he broke up with her.

The second time she was dating Lindsey Casto.

Her parents didn't know they were dating and Lindsey wanted to change her by inviting her on a family dinner.

It turned out that Lindsey's parents were extremely Catholic. The meeting went great, Cassandra was her charming self and the father laughed at all her jokes.

At the table, when Cassie was asked to say the before dinner prayer, she completely panicked. Never in her life had she prayed. She had excused herself from the prayer and from there everything seemed to go downhill. The father didn't laugh as hard at her jokes anymore; it was just a polite chuckle.

Than at the end of the dinner, when the subject came up that Cassie and Lindsey were in a relationship. Those made the bomb explode. The father stood up and yelled a lot of uncatholic words at Cassie. (something about turning their daughter into a dirty dyke)

She got thrown out of the house and didn't see or hear of Lindsey. When they saw each other again after a few weeks, Lindsey was covered in bruises. Later Cassie would find out that Lindsey's father had beaten her to make her straight again.

Lindsey said that it would be better if they didn't see each other again, so they lost all contact.

The second time the subject of meeting Rachel's parents came up, they were having sex. Just before Cassie climaxed, Rachel had asked her if she would meet her parents. To high on pleasure and the need to orgasm, Cassie had said yes and added a second later that she was going to cum.

Later, when Rachel had booked the plane to Ohio and Cassandra was about to chicken out, claiming she never agreed to do this; Rachel would simply remind her of the 'conversation'.

So here she was on a plane to Ohio, about to meet Leroy and Hiram Berry.

* * *

A few miles away from the plane, a young man was walking into a building. Following the directions that said 'head office', he got up the stairs. What seemed like 1000 stairs later, he finally arrived in the room. In the room were a few chairs for people to sit on while they waited and somewhere in a corner, next to a wooden door that leaded to another room, was a bureau. Behind that was a middle aged woman, around 40. Although she sat down, you could see she was tall and her raven hair was done in a braid, so her hair wouldn't fall in her eyes.

When she heard the door fall shut, she looked up and took in the tall figure.

"Name?" She asked bored.  
"Finn Hudson. " the rather tall boy said.  
"What can I help you with?" She asked.  
"I would like to speak with Carmen Tibi ... Er ... Tibideaux."

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked, looking back down at her papers, losing all interest.  
"Er ...no, but ..."  
Interrupting Finn, she said.

"Well if you've had an appointment, you would've known she isn't here today."  
Finn's shoulders fell in disappointment.  
"But it's important."

"So important that you couldn't ask for an appointment?"  
Finn was about to open his mouth again, but closed it again defeating. Taking pity in him, the older woman asked. "Can I give her a message when she's back?"  
Finn's eyes lit up again and nodded.

"It's about Cassandra July."  
The older woman chuckled. "What did she do this time?"  
"She's dating my girlfriend."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are ready to land in Ohio. Please, fasten your seatbelts and adjust your chair so it's upright. On behave of the pilot and the crew; we thank you for flying with Ohio Airports."

Hearing the sweet voice over the intercom, Cassandra broke out into cold sweats. This was it, the moment she had been dreading and wanting. Rachel on the other hand, was squealing in her seat with excitement. Cassandra couldn't blame her. She was after all seeing her parents back; two people she love dearly. Cassandra knew she had to try very hard to make Rachel's parents like her. Rachel would hate it if her parents didn't like her.

After what seemed like hours, the plane touched the hard ground of Ohio and way too soon it parked and they were ready to go.

They found their baggage and were heading to the exit.

Cassie, who was pushing the kart with the luggage, saw Rachel looking around like a madwoman hoping to see her parents faces.

In the crowd, two men were standing with a sign that said 'Rachel Berry' and was signed it a gold star right after 'Berry'. Assuming these were Rachel's parents, Cassie tapped her shoulder and pointed in the direction of the two men when she looked at her. Based on the high pitched squeal and Rachel running at the two men yelling "Dad! Daddy", Cassandra had been right and those men were indeed Rachel's dad.

Cassie turned the kart and pushed it in the direction Rachel had ran like a little girl and stopped it as soon she was in front of the family, who had just been reunited. They were hugging each other over and over again. She felt like she was intruding the happy moment.

The taller of the two men who was now done hugging Rachel, straightened up and looked at Cassie for the first time. He stared at her for a moment and then reached out his hand.

"You must be Cassandra July." The man said in an intimidating voice. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Nodding, indicating she was indeed Cassandra July, she shook the tall man's hand and noted his strong handshake.

"Pleased to meet you, sir." Cassandra said in a friendly voice, hiding her nervous voice successfully.

"Leroy Berry." The tallest men said as introduction.

"And I am Hiram Berry," said the shorter one, who was done hugging Rachel. You could see he was the nicer and opener one towards Rachel's boyfriends … or girlfriend this case. His voice was also a lot friendlier than Leroy's voice, who was very intimidating.

"We heard a lot about you." Cassandra smiled happily and looked at Rachel, who was now blushing.

"Really? I hope they're all good things." Rachel was turning crimson now.

"In the beginning they weren't, but then it changed." Leroy said darkly. He was obviously talking about Cassandra verbally abusing Rachel at first and then the sudden turn of the relationship. The mood got a bit heavier.

"Not here Leroy." Hiram warned

"Let's go to the car." He said smiling and leaving in the direction of where the car was parked.

* * *

The woman stopped writing. Looking back at Finn with a shocked face.

When she recovered, she repeated "Cassandra July is dating your girlfriend?" As if she didn't believe it.  
Know there is something you have to know about her. Her name is Jana Jatson and she used to be the dance teacher.

She was loved by her students and by the sponsors. But then Carmen Tibideaux didn't find a better idea than replacing her with that train wreck; better known as Cassandra July.  
Ever since she started teaching, there have been a number of complaints. All of them about name calling or verbally abuse.

Jana had been saying to Carmen that Cassandra was no good, but Carmen refused to listen. Every time Jana tried to get Cassandra fired, Carmen would laugh and say she was one of the best dance teachers they've ever had, completely ignoring every complaint that has been made. But now she couldn't ignore this.

Dating a student was against NYADA policy.  
Jana smiled. Cassandra July would finally be fired.

* * *

On the way to the Berry household, Cassandra kept quiet. She was way too nervous to talk and besides, Rachel talked for the two of them. She told her parents everything here was to know about NYADA, New York, Kurt, Brody, a guy who picked up trash in her neighborhood and even her bathroom and how a great shower they had. A grin made his way to Cassandra's face, thinking about the great moments they had in that shower.  
The grin did not go by unnoticed. Rachel, who sat next to her, looked at Cassie at that very moment and flashed her a warning glare, as if to say "behave yourself". Only Rachel had the courage to say this to Cassandra, which was one of the reasons she loved Rachel.

An hour later, they parked in front of the house. It wasn't big, but it was just right.

Once inside, the bags were brought to the rooms. Cassie had to sleep in the guestroom, which, to her annoyance, was far away from Rachel's room.  
Rachel had shown her her room and it looked like my little pony had exploded over the room. Mentioning this to Rach, she just smiled and punched her playfully on the shoulder.

Later that day, Rachel was asked to shop for groceries for dinner that evening. When Rachel was about to ask if Cassandra would come with her, Leroy said that they could use Cassie for some dance discussion they had been arguing about. But Rachel and Cassandra knew that it was time for Cassie and the Berry men to have 'the talk'.

Cassandra couldn't blame them. She was after all the woman that verbally abused their child and then got into a relationship with her. And above all that she was also Rachel's teacher.

Once Rachel left with the car, Cassandra looked over to the Berry men. They were both sitting on the cough. Leroy mentioned for Cassandra to sit on the opposite cough. Once Cassandra took place, Leroy started questioning her.

"What is your deal?" he asked rudely.

Cassandra frowned. If this wasn't Rachel's dad, she would've kicked his ass for speaking so rudely.

"Excuse-me?"

"If you are planning to hurt my little girl, you better stay away. And if you ever hurt you, I will kick your ass."

Hiram didn't say anything; it was obvious it had always been Leroy who had been the protective one. He just sat there, but he still looked determined.

"Don't worry, sir. If I ever hurt you I would personally come to you; after I kicked my own ass."

Both off them seemed a bit taken aback by her forwardness. After a little silence, Hiram Berry smiled.

"Welcome to the family, Cassandra July."

* * *

Dinner had gone great; Cassandra was now officially liked by the Berry men and she could call them by first name.  
Rachel just loved it that her father's accepted Cassandra. She was now in the bathroom of the guestroom, about to take a shower when, Cassie felt her cell phone vibrate. She took out the expensive iPhone 5 and looked at the blocked number.

She doubted before she pressed the button to answer.  
"Hello?" She asked , hesitating

"It this Cassandra July?" a familiar voice asked.  
"Yes," she confirmed

"Who is this?"

"This is Jana Jatson," she knew she recognized the voice.

"You have to meet me and Carmen in her office Monday morning at 9 o'clock. Be punctual."  
Cassie frowned confused.

"What is this about?" She asked.  
There was a silence at the other end, but them or was broken by a little chuckle. Cassie didn't like the sound off it.

"Let's just say it's about your relationship with Rachel Berry."

Cassie's heart stopped beating, skip a beat, froze or something wasn't right, because it was not functioning.  
When her brain worked out how to let her heart work again, and her mouth, she said.

"I don't kno ..." Before she could finish her sentence she got interrupted by Jana.  
"Spare me the excuses, July. We got a tip," before Cassie could ask who, Jana answered her question.

"A handsome young man called Finn Hudson told me all about it."  
Cassie's brain was now completely malfunctioning. She couldn't seem to move the muscles there were needed to speak, nor could she find words to say. When the silence was getting too long, Jana ended the conversation with a 'See you on Monday'.

Even after Jana had ended the conversation, Cassie still hadn't moved her phone away from her ear. She felt a lot of emotions. Mad was one of them, fear was another, also betrayed a bit.  
Minutes passed and Cassie didn't move, she didn't even move when she heard the door behind her open and close.  
"Cassie?"

The sound of Rachel's angel like voice seemed to work. Her brain started to function again and she turned around. She didn't want to worry Rachel, but she also knew Rachel could see at her face that there was something wrong.  
"What's wrong?"  
"They know."

Rachel looked confused.  
"Who knows what?"  
"The school knows about me dating you."  
Rachel's mouth fell open.

"How ..."  
"Finn Hudson." She said the name with a poisonous voice, she hated Finndiot so much.  
"I have to be back Monday to discuss all this."  
"We have to be back." Rachel corrected her.  
"Rachel you don't ..." Cassie began, but Rachel quickly cut her off.

"Yes I have to Cassandra. You are my girlfriend for so many moths now, almost a year. I love you. This 'situation' isn't only your problem, it's also my. A relationship involves two people, sweetie. We will take the next plane to Ohio and we will go see them together. End off discussion."  
Cassie smiled. She really really loved this woman.  
"I love you so so much. And your dads? They expected us to stay longer. "

"They'll understand and besides they like you so they will support us."  
"They like me?"  
"Yes, now pack the bags and I will look for a plane to Ohio."  
Rachel walked out of the room and Cassie watched her disappearing back. Only Rachel could order her around like that and walk away unharmed. Again it hit her like a ton of bricks, how much she loved this woman.

**Sorry it took so long to update. I hope you liked it. Ireally like it when you guys give me comments, it's soo much funn to read. SO pleasssseeee comment.**

**quick autors note. I saw the nickname "Finndiot" in one off the comments and I liked it, so a thank you to " Juliaeidrian".**

**This will be one off my last chapters and then i will end this story and start with something new (any ideas can be sent to me)**

**Please rate and comment.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the long delay. I had a writer's block. Enjoy.**

To Cassie's surprise, Rachel wasn't kidding. Her dads really liked her.  
When Rachel had told what happened, well she told her dads that Cassie had to go to New York as soon as possible, her dads just nodded and booked the earliest flight to New York there was.

Once they landed in New York, Kurt was waiting for them.  
Cassie had begun to like Kurt; he was the one that could calm Rachel in situations where she had no idea what to do.

You couldn't call them best friends, like Rachel and Kurt were. The moment she saw Kurt, Rachel had ran up to him and hug him. Cassie just smiled. It used to be a polite smile, that he always returned politely. But now it was a genuine smile.

She walked up to the office with Rachel holding her hand, fingers intertwined. Once they reached the door, Rachel squeezed her hand and looked up at her encouragingly. Cassie smiled back with a smile that said 'I love you so much", then she turned and knocked on the door. A few moments passed until they heard Carmen's voice saying that they could come in.

They entered and Cassie saw Carmen sitting behind her desk and next to her the cause of all the problem they had, mister Finn 'Rachel is mine and I will do anything to get her back even though I deserve her because I am an oaf and a big idiot who thinks everything is about myself' Hudson.

On a chair on the side of the room sat Jana Jatson, who had gotten up from her chair and had a hideous grin plastered on her face. It made Cassie sick.

They made their way to the two chairs in front of Carmen's desk and sat down; ignoring the way Finnessa glared at them the moment he saw their hands were intertwined.

There was a moment of silence, then Jana opened her mouth and her stupid voice was way too happy.  
"Hello Cassandra. Long time no see." Her grin got wider and Cassie made an effort not to start insulting her or throwing up from the sound of her voice.

She made an effort to smile and turned her attention to Carmen, not wanting to see the Grinch for a second longer.  
She could feel that Rachel was scared; she had never been called to Carmen's office. Well, not for something this serious. She squeezed her hand gently and let her thumb stroke Rachel's hand comfortingly.

Cassandra, on the other hand, had a strange feeling if déjà vu. She had been in this office more than once. Or there was another complaint about the way she educated her students or because there was 'Listerine' on her breath or because someone was mysteriously missing from her class and people blamed her. In other words she had been there more than she could count on both her hands.

Next to Carmen, there was Finn whose eyes were narrowed so much that Cassie wondered if he could still see them. Cassie locked eyes with Carmen and she could see the disappointment in her eyes. For some reason, Cassie was not able to handle that, so she looked at a point behind Carmen and waited for her to speak. Nothing could be worse than the disappointment in her eyes.

She was wrong.

"I think you know why you are here."  
The disappointment in her voice was worse than the one in her eyes. It made Cassie insides contract painfully, the guilt getting to her.

She could see that Jana was getting happier and Finn's glaring slowly turned into a cocky smile. A smile that Cassie would've loved to punch off his stupid face. But because she already was in trouble, she decided not to.

"So I will give you two choices here," Carmen's voice was severe now, all disappointment gone.  
"Or you two stop dating or I'm going to have to fire you and give Miss Berry another teacher. Whatever option you choose, the board will hear about this. It will ruin both your reputation. Rachel,"  
Rachel's head snapped up to look at Carmen instead of her own knees.  
"For you it doesn't mean that much, just that you cannot make a mistake this big again. And Cassandra," she paused a second to look at Cassie, who was looking back.

Carmen's eyes wandered to the two hands, but quickly looked back into Cassie's eyes.

"Cassandra, we both know that you have gone too far this time."  
Silence fell and Cassie waited for the rest of the speech.  
"It is one thing to have a sexual relationship a student, let alone date one. But you cannot force a student to have sex with you or walk hand in hand with you."

"Cassie is not forcing me to do anything!"  
It was like Rachel had awakened from a trance. Cassie turned to look at Rachel and she saw a mixed emotion. Anger and shock. And another she couldn't place. Maybe outrage.

**Rachel POV  
**  
Rachel turned to Finn and seeing him frowning confused just made her angrier.  
"Finn, did you tell them that Cassandra was forcing me to do things?"  
Before waiting for an answer of the oaf she turned back to Carmen.

"Ma'am, I can assure you that Cassandra did not force me. Whatever I did was out of love for her. I don't know what he told you, but he probably lied."

Another silence followed.  
"Miss Berry ... Are you telling us that you are with Cassandra July out of free will?" Jana asked unbelievingly. Rachel really wanted to punch that woman in the face and she had no idea who she was. But if she had the power of driving Cassie mad. Then she was no good.

"Yes. I lo..."  
Before she could finish her sentence she got interrupted  
"Rachel, you're not a dyke!"  
Finn was red in the face.  
"Finn ..."  
"No Rachel. You are not. You're straight. You're just influenced by that bitch! I'll help you to get back on the right path."  
Now Rachel got angry. Nobody insults her girlfriend. She closed her eyes, as if to calm down.

"Finn, Cassie doesn't influence me." Finn flinched at her cold tone.  
"She opened my eyes so I could see how an actual relationship should be. I do not need straightening out. I love Cassie with all my heart. You should get over yourself and get a life."  
Finn looked like he could kick a chair. Cassie looked like she saw the eight worlds wonder. Jana looked shocked and Carmen looked ... Rachel couldn't place the emotion.

"Rachel ..." Finn began but he got cut off.  
"I don't think we need your help anymore, Mr. Hudson." Carmen's voice cut through Finn's sentence like a blade and he shut his mouth quickly.

When he still hadn't left after a minute, Carmen slowly turned her head to look at him.  
Rachel couldn't see her eyes, but she must've given him a scary look, because he left quickly after that.  
When the door had closed after him, Carmen turned her attention back to Rachel and Cassie.

"You two still have the two options I gave you."  
Rachel looked at Cassie, who looked back. There was a determent look in her eyes, but for once, Rachel didn't know what it meant.

**Cassandra POV**

"I'll resign."  
This was obviously not the answer that both Carmen and Jana expected. Even Rachel.  
Rachel looked so surprised, like she thought that Cassie would dump her. After all they've been through, Cassie could say that she had never loved someone this much. Even thought it would pain her to say, because Schwimmer would have a big smug smile on her face.

A big smug smile she loves, she thought.  
Carmen and Jana eyes had widened so much at her answer, that is surprised her that their eyes hadn't fallen out yet.  
Carmen recovered the quickest.  
"Then I guess we're done here." She had a warm smile on her face and Cassie knew why.

They had known each other for so long.

* * *

When Cassandra knew she wanted a career in Broadway, she had practiced and practiced. Everybody in her school knew she had talent in dancing and singing and she had the stage charisma that many performers wanted.  
So it wasn't really a surprise that she got into NYADA

Also in NYADA she was known for her charisma.  
She was infamous for her dancing and nobody thought it was weird that Carmen liked her more than she liked the rest. It was common knowledge that Carmen liked the best performers more.

Carmen and Cassandra had gotten a great teacher-student relationship. Cassandra could go to Carmen whenever she had a problem and Carmen helped solving most of them.  
When Cassandra had her first Broadway-role as a dancing spoon, Carmen was over the moon.

They came more roles and Carmen was as proud as a mother would be.  
When Cassandra lost it in a show and became a YouTube joke, she changed.  
They stopped talking at once, just 'Hello's ' when they saw each other on the street. It wasn't that Carmen didn't want to talk; Cassandra was the one that behaved more distant.

Much later Carmen would learn that Cassandra had started drinking. First Carmen thought it was of her Broadway slip. That was not totally incorrect. Cassandra's mother had killed herself a week after the events had taken place and Cassandra blamed herself for her mother killing herself.

Months later, Cassandra had shown up at Carmen's doorstep with a heartfelt apology. They hadn't spoken in months and when Carmen tried to contact her, she was always 'busy'.  
During her apology, Cassandra had started tearing up, which was a rare emotion to see.

Carmen had offered Cassandra the job of dance instructor, not out of pity like most people would've done, but because Carmen knew she would be the best dance teacher NYADA would ever see. And she was right.  
The moment she had hired Cassandra, the student's skills got better. More students had gotten jobs, some of them on Broadway and others became professional dancers.

The complaints against Cassandra were a hand full, but Carmen didn't fire her because of the results her methods shown.  
Cassandra got paid more and more and her reputation got better. Also Cassandra got a tad happier, but not much.  
Carmen knew Cassandra still drunk when things became too much and she knew that the only emotions that Cassandra experienced were anger, hatred or sarcasm towards her students.

But now Cassandra was sitting here, with eyes full of love staring at Rachel and a breath without alcohol. Whatever Rachel did, she was doing it well, because Cassandra looked like her younger self. Happy and reckless.

* * *

"Then I guess we're done here."  
It was the end of the discussion and Cassie knew that they could leave. She got up, but Rachel made no intention of following her. She looked more like she was going to argue.  
"Rach, it's okay." Cassie said soflt, while squeezing her hand. Rachel looked up.

"But you don't have a job."  
"That doesn't mean I can't find another."  
"But ..."  
"Miss Berry." Carmen interuppted Rachel and both of them looked at her.  
"Cassandra's reputation is bery bad, but her dancing reputation is good enough to get her a job again as a dancing teacher. And I think that you know better than anyone else that Cassandra doesn't give up."

Cassie smiled grateful at Carmen and she smiled back. Rachel still hadn't moved.  
"For God sake, Schimmer. I will be fine. Now get of your ass so we cm go eat, I am starving."  
They hadn't had breakfast because of te rush were in.  
Normal people would've felt offended by Cassie's choice of words, bit Rachel just smiled and got up.

They walked out of the office, but before the door closed, Cassie turned around and looked at Jana.  
"Congrats on your new teaching position." She said gracefully.  
Jana nodded stiffly (and smug), but Carmen looked confused.  
"Mrs. Jatson isn't going to be the new dancing teacher."

Jana's jaw dropped to the floor and looked at Carmen bewildered. Cassie just smiled satisfied and left before Jana started an argument with Carmen.  
She didn't really care that much who would be the new dance teacher; she just hoped it would be a great one. One of the best, because Rachel only deserves the best.

Cassie will still give her private lessons, of course. Nobody is as good as she is.  
But the lessons will just end ... differently. Like naked on bed or in the shower. Cassie smirked while they walked out of NYADA.

* * *

A year later

They only heard of Finn once after the situation in NYADA. It had ended with Rachel slapping Finn and saying she didn't want to see his face anymore.  
Finn finally seemed to realize that Rachel didn't want him and didn't show his face anymore.

Cassie had gotten a job. Some rich asshole payed Cassie to give dance lessons in his dancing school, were only spoiled rich kids showed up.  
She still used the same methods, only she adapted it a little bit so she wouldn't get fired.

Cassie and Rachel were still hopelessly in love. They now lived together in Cassie's apartment.  
Kurt lived with Adam in Rachel's old apartment.

Both of the couples were in a serious relationship.  
Cassie and Rachel were even thinking about having kids.

The new NYADA dance teacher was great, Rachel had said once, but she wasn't Cassie. So every time Rachel came back from a dance class, Cassie taught her some new things.  
The private lessons almost always ended with both of them having a great orgasm.

They had just made love and Rachel was snuggling into Cassie, while breathing evenly. She was asleep.  
Cassie looked down at Rachel, who looked peaceful and like an angel, and smiled a wide, idiotic smile, but she didn't care.

And again, she realized how much she loved Rachel.

~End~

**This was it. This was the last chapter.  
I apologies for letting you wait this long, but I had some things to deal with.  
I really hope you like it.  
Please comment and rate.**


End file.
